memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie
Die Kategorien sollen so weit wie möglich als Struktur definiert werden, damit "Wildwuchs" Einhalt geboten ist. Eine sinnvolle Erweiterung der Kategorien wird später natürlich noch möglich sein, aber die Basis-Struktur liegt dann schon ziemlich fest. Bitte nehmt reichlich in der Diskussion teil, damit wir die Kategorien bald im regulären Betrieb einsetzen können! Wenn nach 7 Tagen ein einstimmiges positives Ergebnis oder ein umsetzbarer Konsens vorliegt, kann die Kategorie erstellt und verwendet werden. : Bitte beachtet, dass ich versucht habe, die Diskussion um unnötige Punkte zu erleichtern und den Fokus auf bestehende Probleme legen wollte. '''Die alte Diskussionsseite ist unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie/Archiv zu erreichen.' Wenn ihr einen wichtigen Punkt von euch hier vermisst, tragt ihn bitte dazu und markiert ihn vielleicht als "Neue Kategorie", "Problem", "Lösung", "Pro" oder "Contra". -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 13:57, 13. Dez 2004 (CET) Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik aufräumen alte Anträge siehe Kategorie Diskussion:Wissenschaft und Technik und Kategorie Diskussion:Technische Ausrüstung: aktualisiert: --Mark McWire 18:55, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie: Astronomie und Astrophysik →''Kategorie Diskussion:Wissenschaft und Technik#Sammelkategorie: Astronomie und Astrophysik''--Bravomike 12:24, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Auftrennung von Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen Unter anderem angeregt durch eine Diskussion mit Mark eröffne hiermit dann mal die Diskussion, ob Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen nicht aufgeteilt werden sollte. Da es immer wieder Diskussionen darüber gibt, ob etwas ein Element, eine Verbindung, eine Legierung oder was auch immer ist, hier nun mein Vorschlag. #Die neue „Kategorie: Metalle und Legierungen“ enthält, wie der Name schon sagt, Metalle und etwaige Legierungen, mit dem Vorteil, dass dann auch jene Metalle dort abgelegt werden können, wo unklar ist, ob es eine Legierung ist oder nicht. Erleichtert halt etwas das handling, da es eh dieselbe Kategorie wäre. #Die alte „Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen“ umfasst dann als „Kategorie: Elemente“ die Elemente, deren konkretere Zuordnung ungewiss ist, da zB nur der Name, jedoch nicht der Zusammenhang erwähnt wurde, quasi als Sammelkategorie für alle Elemente die nicht anderweitig eingeordnet wurden. Würde dem jeder zustimmen oder gibt es Kritik, Änderungsvorschläge oder hat jemand gar ganz andere Ansätze? --D47h0r Talk 15:53, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :uneingeschränkte Zustimmung.--Bravomike 15:58, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ich stimme dem natürlich auch voll und ganz zu. --Mark McWire 22:13, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, eine Abweichung: Es reicht die Kategorie Metall zu nennen, da alle Legierungen per Definition Metalle sind. --Mark McWire 22:22, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich sehe ein Problem mit der Einordnung dieser Kategorie. Wenn "Metalle" eine Unterkategorie von "Elemente" wird, dann gehören Legierungen (also im Prinzip Elementmischungen) dort nicht hinein. Wenn allerdings die beiden Kategorien nebeneinander stehen, dann müssten Metall-Artikel sowohl als "Metall" als auch als "Element" kategorisiert werden, während Legierungen nur als "Metall" kategorisiert werden müssten - d.h., man müsste nach wie vor die Unterscheidung zwischen den beiden treffen können. Gibt es da eine konkretere Idee? -- Cid Highwind 22:26, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Man braucht nur zwei Kategorien: Metall und Nichtmetall. Man kann darin alle bekannten Stoffe einordnen. Ob es nun chemische Elemente sind oder nicht ist dabei nachrangig. Dort wo wir es nicht wissen, kommt der Stoff in die Hauptkategorie für Stoffe. Man kann natürlich noch zusätzlich eine Sammelkategorie für alle chemischen Elemente beibehalten. Genügend viele davon kennen wir ja, sodass es sich prinzipiell lohnen würde. --Mark McWire 22:32, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich sehe nicht so ganz, wie das meine Frage beantwortet. Anscheinend soll ja die existierende Kategorisierung für "Elemente" nicht abgeschafft werden, sondern es wurde eine Auftrennung in verschiedene Typen von Elementen plus zusätzlich einige Nicht-Elemente vorgeschlagen. Wie soll der Kategorie-Baum an dieser Stelle denn nun genau aussehen? -- Cid Highwind 22:36, 5. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Nichtmetallen ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, soltlen wir übernehmen. Was den Kategorie-Baum angeht, hatte ich volgendes angedacht: #„Element“ oder „Stoff“ (Sammelkategorie, für alles, das nicht den anderen Kategorien klar zugeordnet werden kann, bzw. wo nicht viel mehr als der Name kanonisch ist) ##„Metalle“ (Der Name sagt alles, hier kommen einzelne metallische Elemente, sowie metallische Legierungen rein) ##„Nichtmetalle“ (Alles nicht metallische sowie die entsprechende Verbindungen) ##„Medikamente“ (Verbleibt wie bisher) Sollte soweit alles umfassen. Ein wenig störend finde ich nur, dass hier eigentlich Stoff und Element getrennt behandelt wird, siehe Kategorie: Elemente und Legierungen und Kategorie:Stoff als übergeordnete Kategorie. Prinzipiell ließe sich das doch zusammenlegen, ein Stoff ist ja eigentlich auch nur eine Verbindung verschiedener Elemente. Daher wäre ich wenn eher für „Element“ als Oberkategorie, als wie bisher „Stoff“. --D47h0r Talk 11:28, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Da stehen aber dem Naturwissenschaftler in mir alle Haare zu Berge. ;) "Element" hat eine festgelegte Bedeutung ("nur eine Atomsorte"), deswegen sollte man den Begriff keinesfalls nutzen, wenn man etwas anderes meint. "Stoff" ist ein vernünftiger Oberbegriff, für alles Mögliche - dann werden aber die Unterbegriffe etwas merkwürdig. Warum teilt man gerade auf in "Metalle" und "Nicht-Metalle"? Meint man damit die in der Chemie festgelegte Bedeutung (z.B. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nichtmetalle)? Falls ja, dann befindet man sich wieder in einer Struktur, bei der der Oberbegriff "Element" sein sollte und in der die Nachbarkategorie "Medikament" fürchterlich fehlsortiert wäre (genau so die Einordnung von Legierungen als Metall). Oder meint man die beiden Begriffe im umgangssprachlichen Sinn? Dann könnten allerdings noch andere Unterkategorien wie zum Beispiel "Flüssigkeit", "Kunststoff" oder "Gestein". In diesem Fall hätte die Kategorie "Element" überhaupt keinen Platz mehr im System - aber ganz aufgeben will man die ja wohl auch nicht, oder? Deswegen, Vorschlag von mir: :::#Kategorie:Stoff - Oberbegriff für prinzipiell "Alles"; darunter dann: :::##Kategorie:Element - mit Bedeutung "chemisches Element"; hier kommen alle genannten Elemente rein :::##Kategorie:Metallische Werkstoffe - mit Bedeutung "alles aus Metall"; Metall-Element werden sowohl hier als auch unter "Element" einsortiert :::##''weitere Kategorien'' - allerdings keine Negativ-Kategorie wie "alles was nicht metallisch ist"; das wäre Quatsch, stattdessen könnte man solche Dinge direkt als "Stoff" kategorisieren. Sinnvolle Kategorien wären hier solche, wie ich weiter oben aufgezählt habe, meinetwegen auch Kategorie:Medikament. :::--Cid Highwind 12:47, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ganz ehrlich: Ich hatte es von Anfang an so verstanden, wie Cid jetzt ausgeführt hat. Elementare Metalle werden dann eben doppelt kategorisiert.--Bravomike 12:57, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mit Cids Vorschlag könnte ich auch leben, für die Erklärung von Stoff und Element bedanke ich mich, passt so wirklich besser. Allerdings, wenn wir ja schon metallische Werkstoffe gesondert kategorisieren, dann sollten wir das auch z.B. mit Gestein, Kristall, etc. machen. Anstelle von Flüssigkeit hätte ich eher Fluid genommen, damit deckt man neben Flüssigkeiten auch gleich Gase mit ein. Für die Hierarchie wäre das dann: #Stoff ##Mineral (umfasst dann Gestein, Kristall, etc. Über den Begriff Mineral könnte man sich noch auf etwas besseres einigen) ##Fluid (Alle Gase und Flüssigkeiten, interessanterweise gibt es für Gase noch keine Kategorie) ##Metallischer Werkstoff ## was sich sonst noch finden lässt... Ist das so besser? Medikamente könnte man wenn ja noch unter Medizin belassen und hier rausnehmen. --D47h0r Talk 13:15, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ich würde Cids Vorschlag noch dahingehend ändern, statt "metallische Werkstoffe" den Namen "Metall oder Legierung" zu verwenden. - Nreimann 13:47, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Egal was ihr tut, bitte keine Trennung in die Aggregatzustände fest, flüssig und gasförmig, weil wir sonst bei jedem Stoff die Temperatur angeben müssten, für die die aktuelle nun gilt. Der einfachste Weg ist meines Erachtens folgender: * Kategorie:Stoff ** Kategorie:Element ** Kategorie:Werkstoff *** Kategorie:Metall (Legierungen und Reinmetalle) *** Kategorie:Nichtmetall (Glas, Polymere u.ä.) ** Kategorie:Medikament Darin kann man alle bekannten Stoffe einordnen. --Mark McWire 14:11, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Warum weiterhin die Unterteilung in "Metall"/"Nichtmetall", wenn die Negation einer Kategorisierung genau so gut als Einordnung unter den Oberbegriff laufen könnte (Beispiel: alles was "nicht ein Metall" ist, ist ein "Werkstoff")? Warum die zusätzliche Unterscheidung zwischen "Stoff" und "Werkstoff", die in vielen Fällen nicht eindeutig bestimmt werden kann? Warum keine anderen Unterkategorien von "Werkstoff" - was macht Metalle und Nichtmetalle so viel bedeutsamer als alle anderen Unterscheidungsmöglichkeiten? Zusammengefasst: ich glaube nicht, dass diese Alternative wirklich einfacher oder besser ist. -- Cid Highwind 17:25, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Naja die Hauptkategorie Stoff steht hier ja gar nicht zur Diskussion, die hätte ich der Einfachheit halber auch weglassen können. Bei Metall ist es so, dass dort halt die meisten kanonischen Referenzen existieren. Für die anderen Möglichkeiten gibt es zu wenige brauchbare Quellen für eine sinnvolle Zuordnung. Zudem unterscheidet ja schon das Periodensystem der Elemente zwischen Metallen und Nichtmetallen.. das ist eine uralte chemische Klassifizierung. Die Kategorie Werkstoff soll halt abgrenzend zu Medikament sein. Ein Werkstoff ist halt ein Baumaterial, während Medikamente und andere Dinge Stoffe sind, die zur Herstellung von anderen Stoffen genutzt werden. Beispielsweise Säuren, Erze, Mineralien etc. --Mark McWire 17:30, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, genau, es ist eine uralte chemische Klassifizierung - aber erstens eine Klassifizierung für Elemente (nicht für beliebige Werkstoffe), und zweitens keine vollständige (es gäbe dann noch die Halbmetalle dazwischen). Es macht also immer noch keinen Sinn, eine Kategorie:Nichtmetall mit der Bedeutung "alles, was kein Werkstoff aus reinen oder legierten Metallen ist" einzuführen! Glas ist kein "Nichtmetall", sondern ein Oberbegriff für (Werk-)Stoffe, die aus unterschiedlichen Molekülen (also "Elementmischungen") bestehen können. :::Dein Beispiel "Erz" ist auch schon ein gutes Gegenbeispiel für die Unterscheidung von "Stoffen" und "Werkstoffen". Nach deiner Einteilung wäre beispielsweise "Kupfer" irgendwo unterhalb von "Werkstoff" angesiedelt. Informationen über "Kupfererz" gehörten dort aber nicht hin, müssten also in einen getrennten Artikel der als "Stoff" kategorisiert wird. Möchte man diese Komplexität wirklich - und kann man die Unterscheidung für fiktive Stoffe überhaupt vernünftig treffen? Wo gehören beispielsweise Dilithium und Trilithium rein? -- Cid Highwind 17:47, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Natürlich ist Glas ein Nichtmetall, genauso wie Kunststoffe aus organischen Polymeren und andere Dinge. Alles was sich nicht eindeutig klassifizieren lässt, kommt eben in die entsprechende Oberkategorie Stoff oder Werkstoff, wenn es sich um ein Baumaterial eines technischen Gerätes handelt. Halbmetalle kommen zu den Nichtmetallen. Das betrifft eh nur eine handvoll Elemente (Silizium, Germanium, gibts noch eines in Star Trek?).--18:10, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Dilithium ist ein Werkstoff, nämlich Bestandteil des Warpantrieb. Trilithium und Paralithium wären einfach nur Stoffe. --Mark McWire 18:12, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Wenn sich eine Kategorisierung als nicht sinnvoll herausstellt, dann sollte die Lösung sein, eine andere Kategorisierung zu wählen. Deine Lösung scheint es zu sein, auf Teufel-komm-raus die Kategorie "Nichtmetall" beizubehalten, auch wenn andere Wege einfacher wären. Für mich nicht überzeugend. -- Cid Highwind 18:14, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Ich halte meine Lösung für sinnvoll, da man alle Stoffe die es gibt in Metall und Nichtmetall einteilen kann. Entweder etwas ist ein Metall oder es ist kein Metall. Mehr Möglichkeiten gibt es nicht. Da gefühlte 2/3 aller fktiven Stoffe in Star Trek Metalle zu sein scheinen, halte ich diese Einteilung für legitim und sinnvoll. Auf jeden Fall sollte die aktuelle Kategorie aufgetrennt werden. --Mark McWire 18:24, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Man könnte auch sämtliche "Fahrzeuge" in Kategorie:Raumschiff und Kategorie:Nicht-Raumschiff unterteilen ("entweder ist etwas ein Raumschiff, oder nicht"), und dann den 1969er Chevrolet Camaro als Nicht-Raumschiff bezeichnen. Nur weil irgendeine Aufteilung eine Oberkategorie vollständig überdeckt ist sie noch lange nicht sinnvoll. -- Cid Highwind 18:38, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::: Meine erste Idee war die Auftrennung in Elemente, Stoffgemische und Verbindungen. Darin kann man auch alle Stoffe einteilen, die Aufteilung wäre sinnvoll, da sie realer Chemie entlehnt ist, hat aber den Haken, dass wir bei vielen fiktiven Stoffen nicht wissen, welcher Natur sie sind. Terminium könnte nämlich sowohl Element als auch Stoffgemisch (Legierung) sein. Wir wissen nur, dass es ein Metall ist. Das gleiche Problem tritt auch bei vielen anderen Stoffen auf. --Mark McWire 19:00, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) @Mark: Dann nehmen wir deinen Vorschlag mit Element, Verbindung und Legierung und setzen diese als Unterkategorien zu Stoffe. Wenn wir etwas nicht in die drei Unterkategorien einordnen können, weil schlicht kanonische Angaben fehlen, dann kommt es in die Oberkategorie, wie in diese Fall Terminium. --D47h0r Talk 19:09, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :+1. Wir haben die Kategorie Stoff überhaupt nur geschaffen, damit wir dort alles reinhauen können, was eben nicht positiv zu bestimmen ist. Eine negativ definierte Kategorie ist sowieso Unfug, denn dann müsste man ja zu jeder positiven auch eine Gegenkategorie haben. Am Ende wäre jeder Stoff in zwanzig Kategorien oder mehr, die über den Stoff gar nichts sagen.--Bravomike 22:33, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: Also dann eine Kategorie für alle chemischen Elemente unabhängig von ihren Eigenschaften, eine Kategorie für Stoffgemische, worunter alle Legierungen fallen, sowie auch so Sachen wie Luft, und eine Kategorie für chemische Verbindungen. In die chemischen Verbindungen kommt die Unterkategorie zu den Medikamenten, da es keine bekannten elementaren Arzneistoffe gibt. Alles was nicht klassifiziert werden kann, ist dann einfach nur ein Stoff in der Hauptkategorie. Dilithium und Trilithium sind wohl unter den chemischen Verbindungen einzuordnen, da der Name ja schon sagt, dass es Di- respektive Trimere sind. --Mark McWire 22:55, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Gefahr einer Falle! Wie will man hundertprozentig sicher Stoffgemische von chemischen Verbbindungen unterscheiden? Ich bin drauf gekommen, weil Du Dir sicher bist, dass alle Medikamente chemische Verbindungen sind. Aber nur in den wenigsten Fällen wissen wir sicher, ob es sich bei dem Namen, den wir haben, um den Wirkstoff – vermutlich eine chemische Verbindung – oder doch quasi den ‚Markennamen‘ des ganzen Medikaments handelt – das wäre dann ein Stoffgemisch.--Bravomike 07:34, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Korrekt, damit wäre man wieder bei der schon im ersten Diskussionsbeitrag als problematisch angesehenen "Deutung". Genauso übrigens wie bei Di-/Trilithium. Der Name mag so klingen, als würde es sich um eine Verbindung handeln - aber solange das nicht so in irgendeiner Episode erwähnt wurde, wäre es eine Eigenerfindung, den Stoff so einzuordnen. Übrigens ist mir aufgefallen, dass an vielen Stellen auch der Begriff Substanz genutzt wird. Das wäre vielleicht ein besserer Oberbegriff als "Stoff" - in jedem Fall sollte aber irgendwie vereinheitlicht werden. -- Cid Highwind 10:40, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Sekundärquelle Ich schlage vor, Bilder, die Sekundärquellen darstellen, mit der Kategorie:Sekundärquelle zu versehen. Wenn keine Einwende kommen, werde ich das umsetzen--Zulu66 11:41, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn es um eine Kategorie für Dateien geht, dann sollte sie „Kategorie:Bild (Sekundärquelle)“ heißen, wobei ich mich dann aber Frage, was genau der Gewinn gegenüber Kategorie:Bild (Grafik) und Kategorie:Bild (Benutzergrafik) wäre. Wenn es nicht um Dateien, sondern um die Quellen selbst geht, dann gebe ich zu bedenken, dass wir dazu – anders als die MA/en! – bis jetzt kaum Artikel haben.--Bravomike 12:39, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ** Zustimmung zur Benennung Kategorie:Bild (Sekundärquelle). Da MA grundsätzlich keine Primärquellen darstellen soll - und das gilt wohl auch für Sekundärquellen (vgl. Memory Alpha:Keine Abschriften von Primärquellen), ist nicht zu erwarten, dass sich eine Seite komplett dem Inhalt einer Sekundärquelle widmet (Ansatzweise z.B. im Artikel Promenadendeck). Wichtiger ist ja auch, diese Sekundärquelle durch ein Bild zu belegen. ** Ein Bild der Kategorie:Bild (Grafik) dagegen kann eine Sekundärquelle sein, muss es aber nicht (die meisten sind es nicht). Solch eine Grafik ist ja nur dann eine Sekundärquelle, wenn sie eben keinen Screenshot darstellt (z.B. ein Auktionsbild oder ein Produktionsbild). ** Kategorie:Bild (Benutzergrafik) muss ebenfalls keine Sekundärquelle darstellen, wenn es nämlich nicht um die detailierte Darstellung von in den Serien gezeigten Grafiken geht, sondern um andere Dinge. --Zulu66 14:47, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wobei dann immer noch nicht ganz geklärt wäre, welche Dateien nun konkret in die Kategorie sollen. Aus Urheberrechtsgründen und wegen unserer Kanonrichtlinien – beides bei uns traditionell etwas strenger ausgelegt, als in der MA/en – haben wir bis jetzt sehr wenige „Sekundärquellen“ im echten Sinne – also Bilder, die nicht aus Episoden stammen, aber auch nicht nutzergeneriert sind. Was würde denn von den aktuell vorhandenen Dateien in die Kategorie gehören? Einfache Regel für neue Kategorien: mindestens 10 Einträge!--Bravomike 17:39, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Fernsehproduktionen über Star Trek Dazu könnte vielleicht auch irgendwann mal eine Kat sinnvoll sein. Im Kopf habe ich dafür: * Ultimate Trek: Star Trek's Greatest Moments * Die Akte Enterprise – Ein Raumschiff verändert die Welt * Planet Wissen: Die Physik von Star Trek - Von Zeitreisen, Phasern und Wurmlöchern * Raumschiff Enterprise: Von einem Jahrhundert in das Nächste * Star Trek: Science vs. Fiction Ich weiß, das sind nicht genug. Aber so hat man mal im Blick, dass es so etwas auch mal geben könnte. -- 13:55, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Gibt es Gegenstimmen? -- 19:54, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Publisher und Entwickler von Videospielen Genauso hier. Dazu könnte vielleicht auch irgendwann mal eine Kat sinnvoll sein. Im Kopf habe ich dafür: * Perfect World * Simon & Schuster Interactive * Interplay * MicroProse * Gameforge * Activision * Atari Ich weiß, das sind nicht genug. Aber so hat man mal im Blick, dass es so etwas auch mal geben könnte. -- 14:33, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Gibt es Gegenstimmen? -- 19:54, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Bild (Person) und Kategorie:Bild (Raumschiff) Ich habe mir hier man die Kategorien angeschaut. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir mehr als 10.000 Bilder in der Kategorie: Bild (Person) haben und mehr als 1.500 in der Kategorie: Bild (Raumschiff). Grundsätzlich sollten die Kategorien dazu dienen, Bilder bei Bedarf besser zu finden. Allerdings sind diese beiden Kategorien derzeit so sehr überfüllt, dass man in ihnen kein Bild anständig finden kann. Es geht zwar noch, wenn ein Bild mit dem Buchstaben A anfängt, aber bis Z arbeit sich mit Sicherheit keiner bei 10.000 Bildern durch. Deshalb will ich hier zur Diskussion anregen, wie man die Bilder besser kategorisieren kann. Eine Kategorie mit 1.500 oder gar 10.000 Bildern, finde ich jedenfalls unsinnig. Als Vorschlage könnte ich mir zumindest vorstellen, dass man für die Hauptcharaktäre, von denen wir sicher die meisten Bilder haben und von den wichtigsten Raumschiffen, wie der jeweiligen Enterprise, der Defiant und der Voyager eigene Unterkategorien erstellt. Es wäre in meinen Augen zudem sinnvoll, gegebenenfalls für die wichtigsten widerkehrenden Nebencharaktäre ebenfalls in eine eigene Kategorie zu erstellen. Bei den Personen könnte man als Alternative auch die Spezies für die wichtigsten widerkehrenden Spezies als Kategorie verwenden, wobei dann zumindest Mensch, Klingone, Bajoraner und Cardassianer trotzdem sehr voll wäre. Deshalb sehe ich die Kategorie z.B. Kategorie: Bild (Benjamin Sisko) noch am Sinnvollsten an. Wenn mehrere Personen auf einem Bild sind, dann kann man auch für alle jeweils erkennbaren Personen die Kategorie angeben. Damit sind die Bilder zumindest besser zugeordnet und man findet auch die Bilder, die man sucht eher.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:32, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Wie wäre es mit zum Beispiel "Kategorie:Bild (Benjamin Sisko)" für die jeweiligen Hauptcharaktere (nicht Charaktäre ;) ) und für alle übrigen dann zusatzlich nach Serie unterteilt wie zum Beispiel "Kategorie:Bild (Person/Ds9)". Bei einer genaueren Unterteilung von "Kategorie:Bild (Person)" wird es früher oder später sowieso darauf hinauslaufen, dass mehrere Kategorieren verwendet werden, da mancher Charakter auch serienübergreifend auftritt. Bei den Raumschiffen könnte es ebenfalls ähnlich ablaufen, zum Beispiel "kategorie:Bild (Raumschiff - USS Defiant)". Der Umfang der Bilder sollte da ausreichen, sodass der Rest nach wie vor in der bisherigen Kategorie verbleiben könnte. Ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass meine Vorschlage, wie die Kategorien benannt werden, nur Beispiele sind. Die tatsächliche Benennung, sollte mmein Vorschlag in der Art tatsächlich angenommen werden, sollte dann noch separat besprochen werden, da ist sicherlich noch Verbesserungspotential vorhanden. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 20:46, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Lasst uns einfach die Strukturen der Kategorie:Person und Kategorie: Raumschiff übernehmen - soweit notwendig. Die Bilder der Hauptcharaktere werden dann in ihre Spezies eingeordnet, die Hauptschiffe in ihre Schiffsklasse. -- 21:08, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Dem stimme ich grundsätzlich zu. Ich bin nur am überlegen, ob es für Nebencharaktäre mit mindestens 10 Auftritten nicht auch sinnvoll wäre, eine eigene Unterkategorie zu erstellen. Denn in dem Fall sollte genug Bildmaterial vorhanden sein. Wobei ich mich auch noch an die Diskussion hier erinnere und damals auch die Sidebar auf die Hauptcharaktere beschrenkt wurden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:39, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, habe ich mich unverständlich ausgedrückt. Aber genau so meinte ich das. Es soll in der Kat:Bild (Mensch) eine Kat:Bild (Jake Sisko) geben und in der Kat:Bild (Vulkanier) eine Kat:Bild (Spock). Für welche Charaktere wir das am Ende machen, da bin ich offen. -- 01:53, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe das schon verstanden, was du geschrieben hast. Es war nur eine Idee von mir, die Kategorien gegebenenfalls auf Nebencharaktere, die sehr oft vorkommen und von denen wir viele Bilder haben (bestes Beispiel Nog mit 48 Auftritten) zu erweitern. Allerdings wird das wohl dann eher in der Kategorie: Bild (Ferengi) landen. Das ist zumindest übersichtlicher, da wir nicht so viele Ferengi haben. Aber bei Menschen kann das zum Beispiel wieder unübersichtlich sein, da wir dort immer noch genug Bilder für eigene Kategorien haben. Deshalb dachte ich, dass man die Bilder bei Personen, die 10 oder mehr Auftritte haben, gegebenenfalls auch extra kategorisieren, um vor allem die Kategorie: Bild (Mensch) zu entlasten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 06:58, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Nein, da muss ich mich ganz klar dafür aussprechen, dass auch ebenjene Charaktere eine eigene Kat bekommen. Dann legen wir als Kriterium eben nicht die Anzahl der Auftritte an, sondern die Anzahl der Bilder, die wir dazu haben. Das wäre eigentlich das sachgerechte Kriterium. Ich geb dir völlig recht, auch Nog und dergleichen brauchen eine eigene Kat. Sie sind es ja auch, die die jetzigen Kats so füllen. -- 10:44, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ok, mir recht, um so übersichtlicher wird es mit den Bildern. Und wie viele Bilder sind dann die Grenze?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 18:24, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie bei den Artikeln sind es bei den Bildern 10. Versuchen wir es mit 10 Bildern als Minimum für eine eigene Kat? Das dürfte nicht soooo viele Kategorien auf den Plan rufen. Oder lieber mehr? -- 19:31, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Naja, täusch dich da nicht. 10 Bilde bekommen bei Deep Space 9 zum Beispiel auch eine Person wie Li Nalas hin, der nur in drei Episoden auftritt. Auch Calvin Hudson ist mit zwei Episoden bisher schon bei 8 Bildern. Und wenn jemand in jeder Staffel einer Serie auftritt, dann hat er auch 7 Portraits. Das werden dann ziemlich viele Kategorien.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:27, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Hm, ok. Dann müssen wir diese Grenze wohl neu festlegen. -- 11:28, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Und wie hoch setzen wir die Grenze? Gibt es sonst noch Ideen, Gegenstimmen oder weitere Vorschläge?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:59, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Tja, dann vielleicht 25 oder 50 Bilder? -- 17:43, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) 25 ist meiner Ansicht nach ok. 50 sind dann wieder zu viele.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:48, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Dann gerne meinetwegen 25. Sollte sich in den nächsten hier kein Widerstand regen, können wir das gerne so machen. -- 20:58, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Dann los, oder? Ein Bild, das Kirk, Pille und Spock zeigt, kommt dann in alle drei Kategorien. Oder? -- 21:52, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Noch was: Damit wir dabei nicht im Chaos enden könnte ich allen Bildern in der Kat:Bild (Person) eine versteckte kat:Bild (Brauche differenzierte Kategorisierung) verpassen. Diese löscht man einfach, während man die neuen Kat ins Bild setzt. Sonst bearbeitet man einiges mehrfach und anderes gar nicht.-- 23:55, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Macht Sinn.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:06, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Und in der Kategorie:Bild (Brauche differenzierte Kategorisierung) finden sich von nun an all jene Bilder, bei denen wir hier Ordnung schaffen müssen. -- 10:57, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ist es eigentlich möglich in den Artikel der entsprechenden Personen / Raumschiffe, für die wir Kategorien erstellen, automatisch auch einen Link "Bilder zur Person" oder "Bilder zum Raumschiff" zu erstellen? Für Personen mit Personensidebar sollte das kein Problem sein, aber bei Personen ohne Sidebar wird das wohl nichts, oder?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:43, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Die Idee ansich finde ich gut, wie würdest du den Link denn dann ohne Sidebar unterbringen? Könnte mir einen Satz über dem Artikel vorstellen, wie wir zum Beispiel auch einen Verweis zu Artikeln des Spiegeluniversums angeben. Allerdings sind es beispielsweise im Fall James Tiberius Kirk jetzt schon 3 dieser Sätze, da würde dann ein vierter hinzukommen. Alles nicht so berauschend. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 12:48, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) @Plasmarelais: Warum sind eigentlich in der neuen Kategorie nur ca 2100 Bilder drin, wärend wir mehr als 10000 Bilder in der Kategorie Personen und nochmal 1500 Bilder der Raumschiffe haben? Ich merke es füllt sich noch Und bei den Personen, die keine Sidebar haben, die haben dann sicher auch keine drei Links oben. Eventuell würde ich aber im Fall, in dem keine Sidebar vorliegt, also bei Nebenfiguren den Satz weiter unten anbringen, oberhalb der Kategorie oder so. Oder wir können uns einigen, dass Personen, die eine eigene Bilderkategorie haben, auch eine Sidebar erhalten können. In dem Fall wäre das Problem am Einfachsten gelöst. Und wer 25 oder mehr Bilder hat, der hat sicher auch genug Artikelinhalt, dass die Sidebar den Artikel nicht sprengen würde.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:52, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Noch eine Frage, wie verhalten wir uns bei Personen und Schiffen aus dem Spiegeluniversum? Werden die der Person / Spezies oder dem Raumschiff / der Schiffsklasse zugeordnet oder werden die Bilder dann in eine separate Kategorie gepackt?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:18, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Joar, ich denke, wenn es genug Bilder gibt, dann doch auch hierfür eine Kat. Es ist eine beachtliche Anzahl zustande gekommen. Wir haben in der Wartungskategorie im Moment über 10000 Bilder �� -- 21:25, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe noch eine bessere Idee. Wir sollten eigentlich alle Personen auf dem Bild markieren. Wir könnten eine Vorlage nutzen, etwa . Diese Vorlage setzt das Bild nur in die Kats, die schon existieren, gibt es zu einer Person keine Kat, wird diese auch nicht gestzt. Das Problem ist namlich, dass wir vieleicht heute fur eine Person noch kejne Kat haben, aber irgendwann schon. Dann muesste man alle Bilder nochmal pruefen, obwohl man alles schon mal durch hat. Wenn wir einmal dabei sind, die Daten zu erfassen, welche Personen zu sehen sind, sollten wir auch gruendlich sein. Ausserdem suche ich bereits nach einer Moeglichkeit, die Gesichtserkennung von Picasa dafuer zu nutzen. -- 21:16, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Mit Gesichtserkennung werden wir mehr Probleme haben, als ohne, da einfach nicht alle erkannt werden könne. Auf dem Bild hier ist zum Beispiel Worf zu sehen, aber nur von hinten. Und Jake nur schlecht von der Seite. Also müssen wir trotzdem jedes Bild einzeln überprüfen. Die Frage ist auch nch mit dem , wie diese Vorlage reagiert, wenn wir dort den oben schon angegebenen Calvin Hudson markieren und dieser nicht in die Kategorie:Bild (Person), sondern Kategorie:Bild (Mensch) soll. Nach welchen Kriterien wird das eingeteilt / automatisiert? Kann das überhaupt gehen? Grundsätzlich finde ich die Vorlage allerdings sehr gut.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:48, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Tobi, das macht Spaß mit dir darüber nachzudenken. Sicherlich bekommen wir hier was gutes zusammen. Du hast natürlich recht, mit deinem Beispiel für die Einordnung in eine Spezies-BilderKat. Was hältst du hiervon: }} So wird Spock in seine Bilderkat sortiert, weil sie existiert. Der andere wird von der Vorlage in die Bilderkat seiner Spezies sortiert, weil er keine eigene hat. Analog wäre das mit für Schiffe bzw. Schiffsklassen. -- 02:04, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Und da wir dann nur einen Schlumpf haben, würde der in Person rutschen, bis wir 25 Bilder mit Schlümpfen zusammen haben, verstehe ich doch richtig, oder? Würde dann auch automatisch gezählt, wie viele Bilder den Tag "Sepp Sense" oder eben "Schlumpf" haben? Ich meine, wenn mehr als 25 den Tag Schlumpf haben, wird die Kategorie automatisch erstellt und wenn mehr als 25 Sepp Sense haben, dann Sepp Sense. Allerdings wäre er dann immer noch Schlumpf und was passiert dann automatisch mit der Kategorie "Schlumpf? Würde die dann wieder zurückgesetzt, wenn man 27 Bilder Sepp Sense hat, aber nur 2 andere Personen, die in Schlumpf passen? Oder ist das alles so oder so hinfällig und wir müssen immer noch selbst die Kategorien erstellen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:04, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Noch eins ist mir aufgefallen. Das mit der Zeitlinie wird ziemlich unübersichtlich. Wobei wir das wohl vor allem für die Neue Zeitlinie brauchen werden, da wir da ja dann die Bilder ganz anders behandeln. Da würde ich die Kategorien gegebenenfalls auf vier Dinge beschränken: Ohne Zeitlinienangabe ist die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie, die Angabe Spiegeluniversum ist Spiegeluniversum, die Angabe Neue Zeitlinie ist für die neue Zeitlinie und für alle anderen Zeitlinien gilt dann Alternative Zeitlinie, wobei die Bilder dann in die gleichen Kategorien gelegt werden, wie in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie, allerdings zusätzlich nich dafür gesorgt wird, dass sie in eine extra Kategorie: Bild (Alternative Zeitlinie) landen. Eventuell kann man genauso mit den Bildern aus dem Spiegeluniversum vorgehen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:12, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::@Plasmarelais: Bei der automatisierten Kategoriezuordnung könntest du doch in der Bildbeschreibung nach dem Namen der Person suchen, oder auch im Dateinamen. Das funktioniert zwar nicht bei allen, aber die Portraits hätten wir schon mal abgearbeitet 17:50, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) @ME47: Die Vorgehensweise funktioniert aber nur und ausschließlich Portraits. Aber zunächst müssen wir mal genau festlegen, wie es weitergeht. Leider ist Plasmarelais im Moment nicht aktiv.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:30, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Die Bildbeschreibung der Bilder auszuwerten geht nicht. Das Lieblingsessen von Data. brächte falsche Ergebnisse. Auch den Dateinamen auszuwerten sehe ich nicht ganz. Hier gibt es verschiedene Abweichungen in der Nomenklatur. Tobi, mit deinem Rechenbeispiel hast du natürlich recht. Allerdings dachte ich immer, dass eine Kat auch durch eine hinreichend gefüllte Unterkat gerechtfertigt ist. So kann es also sein, das Kat:Bild (Spock) mit 27 Bildern existiert, auch wenn die Überkat Kat:Bild (Vulkanier) nur 2 eigene Bilder hat. Kats automatisch erstellen und löschen sehe ich auch noch nicht. Für das Beispiel, wenn es nichtmal genug Einträge für eine Spezies-Kat gibt, sehe ich im Moment keine Lösung (was nicht heißt, dass mir nicht irgendwann noch was einfiele). Allerdings täte die unkonventionelle Idee, das Minimum für eine Kat:Bild (Spezies) auf "1" zu setzen hier Abhilfe. Was die Zeitlinien angeht, bin ich mit deinem Vorschlag einverstanden. -- 18:04, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Da ja die wie in deinem Beispiel die Kategorie: Bild (Spock) schon ein Eintrag in der Kategorie: Bild (Vulkanier) wäre, wären wir ja schon beim Eintag "1" für diese Kategorie. Insofern wäre das machbar. Wann fangen wir wie an?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 18:27, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich würde erstmal die nötigen Vorlagen basteln. WIr könnten überlegen, ob wir uns nach Serien aufteilen. Z.B. du DS9 und ich TNG oder so. Oder nach Buchstaben in der Kat:Bild (Person). -- 19:27, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Also, ich habe mal die Vorlagen und erstellt. Ich habe dies am Porträt von Spock ausprobiert. Dieses Bild wird jetzt in die Kategorie:Bild (Spock) einsortiert, weil diese existiert. Für all diese Kategorien für die Bilder von Spezies und Individuen habe ich für eine einheitliche Beschrebing der Kategorien die Vorlagen und erstellt. Im Grund könnten wir langsam anfangen und sehen, ob und wie es funktioniert. -- 21:13, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke erstmal für deine Mühe. Also grundsätzlich würde ich Buchstaben aufteilen, da dies eine "In Universe"-Kategorie ist und wir dort die Serien ansich nicht unterscheiden. Was macht der im Moment? Verstehe ich das richtig, dass der Tag die Bilder dann einer Person zuordnet, wenn die Kategorie für die Person besteht, ansonsten ordnet sie die Person der Spezies zu, wenn diese existiert, korrekt? Was macht dann und ? Und in welchen Fällen verwendet man und in welchen ?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:01, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Zum 2. Absatz: Ja, das ist so korrekt. und sollen nur die Erklärungen in den Kategorien vereinheitlichen, siehe z.B. hier. Um die Personen im Bild zu markieren, setzt man die Vorlage , und darin dann . Anschaulich: Datei:Captain-Picard-Tag.jpg. Hier liefert }} folgende Ausgabe: }} ::Ich denke es ist sinnvoll, wenn wir uns auf die Reihenfolge von links nach rechts einigen. Noch was: Es ist sinnvoll, dass man zuerst die Kategorie erstellt, bevor man die Vorlagen in die Bilder setzt. Z.B. wenn man weiß, das man demnächst auch die Bilder von Nog tagged, dass man die Kat zuerst erstellt. Sonst kann es sein, dass die Bilder nicht in der Kat erscheinen. Der Support sagt, dass es an der Reihenfolge liegt, und es mindestens einen Nulledit braucht, bis die Seite aktualisiert wird und in der Kat auftaucht. Aber das macht nichts. Mit der touch.py kann ich diese Aktualisierung per Nulledit automatisch machen, ohne dass eine Version in der Versionsgeschichte der Seiten/Dateien auftaucht. Probiers einfach mal aus, und bei Fragen immer fragen �� -- 20:10, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::konnte man sowas nicht früher in mediawiki machen? also einen bereich im bild markieren und dann mit einem artikel verlinken? -- 20:23, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja, ich glaube, da haben wir mal an einer Sternenkarte gebastelt. Aber es geht ja hier vor allem um die Kategorie. -- 20:51, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke für deine Mühe. Ich denke, dann können wir anfangen, oder sieht das jemand anders?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:40, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kannst du dann bitte auch noch den erstellen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:44, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Ich habe auch nochmal die geändert, der erste Wert muss jetzt Person oder Raumschiff sein. Das habe ich im Beispiel oben im Kasten auch angepasst. -- 02:56, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::uns nochmal kurz abgleichen, welche Kats wir für Personen ja auf alle Fälle brauchen. Das wären m.A.n.: ::*TOS ::**James T. Kirk ::**Spock ::**Leonard McCoy ::**Janice Rand ::**Montgomery Scott ::**Hikaru Sulu ::**Pavel Chekov ::*TNG ::**Jean-Luc Picard ::**William T. Riker ::**Data ::**Geordi LaForge ::**Worf ::**Beverly Crusher ::**Wesley Crusher ::**Reginald Barcley ::**Kathrin Pulaski ::*DS9 ::**??? ::*VOY ::**??? :: 17:24, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke nochmal. Also das mit dem Serienkürzel würde ich nicht machen. Das hab ich oben ja schon geschrieben. Es geht um den POV. Deshalb sollte es eher so sein: *Bild (Mensch) **Bild (James T. Kirk) **Bild (Leonard McCoy) **Bild (Janice Rand) **Bild (Montgomery Scott) **Bild (Hikaru Sulu) **Bild (Pavel Chekov) **Bild (Jean-Luc Picard) **Bild (William T. Riker) **Bild (Geordi LaForge) **Bild (Beverly Crusher) **Bild (Wesley Crusher) **Bild (Reginald Barcley) **Bild (Kathrin Pulaski) **Bild (Benjamin Sisko) **Bild (Jake Sisko) **Bild (Miles O'Brien) **Bild (Julian Bashir) *Bild (Vulkanier) **Bild (Spock) **Bild (T'Pol) *Bild (Android) **Bild (Data) *Bild (Klingone) **Bild (Worf) **Bild (Martok) *Bild (Bajoraner) **Bild (Kira Nerys) **Bild (Bareil Antos) **Bild (Leeta) **Bild (Winn Adami) **Bild (Ro Laren) *Bild (Wechselbalg) **Bild (Odo) **Bild (Gründerin)? *Bild (Cardassianer) **Bild (Dukat) **Bild (Garak) *Bild (Trill) **Bild (Jadzia Dax) **Bild (Ezri Dax) usw. Geht halt um den POV --Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:39, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja klar, meine Liste sollte keineswegs unsere angedachte Kategoriestruktur widerspiegeln. Ich wollte nur eine einfache Liste machen mit den Personen, die die wir auf alle Fälle brauchen. Die Kategorien müssen natürlich so heißen, wie du geschrieben hast. Danke für die DS9-Liste. -- 17:48, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ach so. Deep Space 9 sind noch weitere. Ich muss mal sehen. Weyoun, Damar, Keiko O'Brien, Molly O'Brien und so weiter brauchen wir für alle Fälle. Und dann müssen wir halt auch noch entscheiden, wie es mit der neuen Zeitlinie, anderen Zeitlinien und dem Spiegeluniversum ist. Wie machen wir es da?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 19:30, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hier noch die ganze Liste von Deep Space 9: Kategorien Deep Space 9 Auftritte: *Benjamin Sisko *Nana Visitor *Julian Bashir *Miles O'Brien *Odo *Quark *Jake Sisko *Jadzia Dax *Worf *Ezri Dax *Keiko O'Brien *Molly O'Brien *Kasidy Yates *Rom *Nog *Leeta *Winn Adami *Bareil Antos *Tora Ziyal *Elim Garak *Dukat *Damar *Weyoun *Martok *Vic Fontaine Mögliche Personen: *Joseph Sisko (hat im Moment etwa 20 Bilder) *Michael Eddington (Muss man noch sehen) *William Ross (Muss man noch sehen) *Shakaar Edon (Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich) *Enabran Tain (Etwa 20 Bilder im Moment) *Gründerin (Muss man noch sehen) *Brunt (Muss man noch sehen) *Zek (Muss man noch sehen) *Ishka (Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich) --Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:49, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, dann werde ich vielleicht die Kategorien, die wir sicher brauchen auch schonmal anlegen. -- 00:51, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Dann bleibt halt noch die Frage wie wir mit anderen Zeitlinien (auch der neuen Zeitlinie) verbleiben und wie mit dem Spiegeluniversum?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:46, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallo, könntet ihr bitte diese neue Bilderhierarchie irgendwie zusammenfassend in einem Satz am Ende der Diskussion erklären oder auf der Seite selber? Von oben an eure Gedankengänge hier mitzuverfolgen dauert lange, es wäre auch für jedermann zu gebrauchen, denke ich 13:23, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Genau das wollte ich noch auf einer Projekt-Seite machen. Dazu wollte ich aber noch D47h0r fragen, das habe ich noch nicht geschafft. Aber sehr bald gibt es hierzu eine Richtlinie in drei bis vier Sätzen �� -- 14:40, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube, dass es mehr als 4 Sätze werden. Das wird etwas aufwendiger. Hat jemand eine Idee mit den Zeitlinien und dem Spiegeluniversum? Ich würde das generell getrennt voneinander behandeln, nur wie?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 16:14, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie wäre es mit einer ganz parallelen Behandlung? Wir machen eine Kategorie:Bild (Spiegeluniversum). Sollten wir über eine Zahl X kommen, rechtfertig das eine Kategorie:Bild (Mensch (Spiegeluniversum)) oder Kategorie:Bild (Spiegeluniversum, Mensch) oder Kategorie:Bild (Spiegeluniversum) (Mensch). Hat eine Person auch dort genug Bilder, bekommt sie eine eigene Kategorie:Bild (Spock (Spiegeluniversum)) oder Kategorie:Bild (Spiegeluniversum, Spock) oder Kategorie:Bild (Spiegeluniversum) (Spock). Analog mit Alt. Realität usw. Das wäre mein Ansatz. -- 17:28, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Aber bei einer Kategorie:Bild (Neue Zeitlinie) käme doch viel zu viel zusammen, die könnte nur als Überkategorie verwendet werden 17:37, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht genau, was du damit meinst, dass die nur als Überkat verwendet werden kann. -- 17:56, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Geht dann für die Kategrie Bild Person (Neue Zeitlinie) genauso. Wenn wir mehr als 25 Menschen haben, dann kommt Kategorie:Bild (Mensch, Neue Zeitlinie) und halt Kategorie: Bild (James T. Kirk, Neue Zeitlinie) usw. Ich würde übrigend die doppelte Klammer weglassen und lieber mit Komma arbeiten. Als Kategorie:Bild (Mensch, Spiegeluniversum) usw.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 19:46, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Noch eine Frage, was machen wir, wenn wir den Namen kennen, aber die Spezies nicht? Lässt man die dann einfach weg?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:17, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::@Plasmarelais: Was ich meine, ist, dass du in dieser Kategorie nur Unterkategorien haben solltest und keine Bilder ansich, sonst wird dort alles abgeladen (z. B. das Bild vom Auto in ST XI) * Kategorie:Bild (Neue Zeitlinie) hier keine Bilder, sonst zu viele ** Kategorie:Bild (Mensch, Neue Zeitlinie) *** Kategorie:Bild (James T. Kirk, Mensch, Neue Zeitlinie) :::Noch was: die letzte Klammerfüllung in meinem Beispiel sieht zwar fürchterlich aus, aber könnte für die Einordnung in die Kategorien schon mal namentlich abgelesen werden :::@Tobi: Wir haben doch diese Artikel mit diesem Zeichen ~/Spezies. Das würde ich in die Klammer schreiben 16:04, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Richtig, was die falsche Befüllung dieser Kat angeht. Diese Kat sollte dann besser Kategorie:Bild (Person, Neue Zeitlinie) heißen. Das würde dieses Problem lösen, oder? Ginge auch voll konform mit den bisherigen Ideen zur Nomenklatur. -- 17:32, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Und die Frage nach der unbenannten Spezies hätte ich auch mit dem ~-Konzept beantwortet, z.B. als Spezies in der Vorlage einfach ~/Spezies/DS9/5x06/1 angeben. -- 17:38, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, aber der Zusatz mit Person ist meiner Ansicht nach nur nötig, wenn wir allein die Zeitlinie dahinstellen, bei Spezies und Namen ist es überflüssig. Allerdings könnten wir bald dasselbe Problem haben mit Kategorie:Bild (Person, Neue Zeitlinie) wie wir es bereits ohne den Zusatz von Neue Zeitlinie haben, oder wir passen einfach auf, dass wir die Bilder richtig einordnen werden und benutzen es nur als Überkategorie 18:00, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Klar, der langfristige Plan ist, dass wir in der Kat Kategorie:Bild (Person, Neue Zeitlinie) nur diejenigen Personen der NZL haben, für die es nicht genug Bilder für eine NZL-Spezies-Bilderkat oder gar eine NZL-Individuum-Bilderkat gibt. Dies geht natürlich davon aus, dass die Bilder richtig und vollständig mit Informationen zu den abgebildeten Individuen versehen sind. -- 18:09, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Sorry, habe es oben nicht richtig geschrieben. Es muss natürlich Kategorie:Bild (Person, Neue Zeitlinie) heißen und nicht Kategorie:Bild (Neue Zeitlinie) Mit der Spezies kann ich ein kongretes Beispiel nennen: Datei:Angie Kirby.jpg zeigt Angie Kirby. Wie trage ich dort den Tag ein? Sie sieht zwar aus wie ein Mensch, kann allerdings auch einer anderen Spezies angehören. Zum einen ist das Bild unschaft, zum anderen gibt es andere Spezies, die zwar keine Menschen sind, aber auch keine abweichenden Merkmale haben (z.B. die Edo).--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 19:26, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, dieses Kirby-Bild sieht auf meinem Smartphone aus wie ein Rotweinfleck... man erkennt hier kaum, ob humanoid oder nicht. Aber im Ernst: in diesem Falle würde ich im Tag bei Spezies "unbekannt" eintragen. Dann kann es eine Spezies sein, die wir namentlich kennen oder etwas, das wir gar nicht kennen. Wenn die Spezies nur unbenannt ist, greift Projekt "~". Noch was: Wir müssen überlegen, wie wir das realistisch umsetzen können. Ich könnte z.B. in alle Bilder, die den Tag noch brauchen, die Maske für diese Vorlage schon mal auskommentiert einsetzen. Dann muss man das schon mal nicht mehr von Hand machen. Habt ihr noch Ideen, wie man sich die Arbeit daran erleichtern oder verkürzen könnte? Ich habe übrigens der Vorlahe noch eine Option für mehrere Spezies pro Person gegeben. Damit z.B. Spock und Deanna Troi in jeweils zwei Spezies-Kats landen, solange sie keine eigene haben. -- 20:27, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Wir wollten den Individuen/Spezies mit eigenen Kategorien noch so eine Bemerkung in die Sidebar schreiben, wie bei Episoden. Das lässt sich doch sicher auch maschinell verarbeiten, oder? 21:01, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Also ich denke, wir müssen den Tag einzeln bei den Bildern einfügen. Was machen wir eigentlich bei einem Bild wie hier, bei dem man von Kira nur einen Teil des Körpers, aber nicht den Kopf oder so, sieht. Wird da auch Kira mit eingetragen. Bei dem Bild hier sind neben Dax, O'Brien und Bashir auch noch weitere Personen zu sehen. Muss ich dann verwendet? So, dass das Bild dann auch noch in Kategorie:Bild (Person) erscheint? Noch eine Frage, wie gibt man das an mit den mehreren Spezies?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:25, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe das Vorgehen bei mehreren Spezies jetzt auf der Dokumentation der dargestellt. Auf alle Fälle müssen wir den Tag überall selbst reintun. Nur die Maske, wie sie hier gegeben ist, die könnte ja schon auskommentiert rein. Dann muss man nicht noch jedes mal die leere Maske per Hand reinkopieren, sondern sie nur noch ausfüllen und die Kommentarzeichen entfernen, damit sie sichtbar wird. ::Ich hatte ungesagt immer die Vorstellung, dass nur diejenigen Personen(teile) markiert werden, die man auch ohne Kontextwissen sofort erkennen kann. Daher habe ich hier auch Q nicht markiert. Eine Schulter oder eine Hand brauchen wir nicht zu markieren. Picard, Data oder Sisko erkennt man ja aber auch am Hinterkopf, das würde ich markieren. -- 10:37, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Würde man hier Kira markieren? Ich erkenne schon, dass sie es ist. Woran machen wir die Eindeutigkeit fest? Und in dem Bild von dir erkennt man meiner Meinung nach auch, dass es Q ist.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:38, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Das einzige zuverlässige Kriterium dafür, das mir einfällt, wäre: "Eine Person wird markiert, wenn sie ganz oder teilweise zu sehen ist, unabhängig davon, ob ihr Gesicht auf dem Bild sichtbar/erkennbar ist oder nicht." In diesem Falle würde Kira in deinem Beispiel und Q in meinem markiert werden. -- 13:52, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wenn der Oberkörper inklusive Kopf ganz oder teilweise im Bild ist (dabei ist egal ob vorne oder hinten)? Und nun nochmal zu der anderen Frage, Wiegeht das nun, dass ich das Bild hier richtig taggen kann? Ich meine so, dass das Bild zum einen unter "Kat:Bild (Jadzia Dax)", "Kat:Bild (Julian Bashir)" und auch "Kat:Bild (Miles O'Brien)" angezeigt wird, zum anderen aber auch für die anderen Personen, die noch zu sehen sind unter "Kat:Bild (Person)"? Unser derzeitiger Tag/Person braucht ja sowohl Name, als auch Spezies. Ich will nicht reinschreiben müssen Das sollte einfacher gehen. Ansonsten kannst du gerne schonmal bei den Bildern, die wir haben, mit den Tag/Person und Tag/Raumschiff vorbestücken. Übrigens sollten wir bei allen Bildern dann nach dem Einfügen und bestücken des Tag die alten Einträge "Kategorie:Bild (Person)" immer entfernen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:03, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Zu deiner ersten Frage: Was genau meinst du? ::2.: Ich kann das so machen, dass wenn man keinen Namen angibt, die Vorlage "weitere" aufzählt und die Datei unter Kategorie:Bild (Person) einsortiert. Anschaulich hier. ::3.:Klar, es müssen die Kategorien Kategorie:Bild (Person) und Kategorie:Bild (Brauche differenzierte Kategorisierung) dann entfernt werden. Aber kann dann auch ein Skript machen, das mir alle Dateien heraussucht, die schon die Vorlage haben, aber auch immer noch diese Kategorien haben. -- 14:35, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich bin eigentlich dagegen, dass wir diese eine Idee in den Anführungszeichen umsetzen. Praktisch gesehen bringt das doch gar nichts, da sucht dann jemand nach Bildern von Kira und kriegt dann nur ihren Hinterkopf halb zu sehen 14:58, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zu 2: Das ist genau, was ich meine. Danke für die Mühe. Was passiert dann eigentlich, in diesen Fällen? Beispiel 1: Hier Wir wissen die Namen des Ehemann nicht, wir wissen aber, dass er er Bajoraner ist. Also müsste es geben und das sollte ausgeben "Ein oder mehrere namentlich nicht bekannte Bajornaer". Dieses Bild muss dann in die Kat für die Spezies gehen. Beispiel 2: In dem Fall gibt es einen ~-Artikel zu der Person: ~/Person/DS9/4x17/2. Also muss es möglich sein, diese Persom auch zu markieren: . In dem Fall sollte dann stehen: "Ein Bajoraner. Zu der Person besteht dieser Artikel besteht". Dieses Bild muss dann in die Kat für die Spezies gehen. Beispiel 3: Wenn wir den Namen kennen, aber die Spezies nicht, müsste das möglich sein. , was dann zu folgender Ausgabe führt: "Rumpelstilzchen (Alien) von einer namentlich nicht genannten Spezies". Sollte dann in Kat Bild (Person) gehen. Beispiel 4: Wenn der Name bekannt ist, die Spezies allerdings einen "~-Aerikel" aufweist. In dem Fall sollte das möglich sein: . In dem Fall sollte dann sowas stehen: "Rumpelstilzchen (Alien). Zu der Spezies besteht dieser Artikel Zu 3: Ok, das ist gut.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:00, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich werde versuchen die Vorlage so anzupassen, dass alle 4 deiner Beispiele berücksichtigt werden. -- 15:13, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Also, so könnte das aussehen: die Vorlage und und ihre Anwendung. Ich hoffe ich habe keinen Fall vergessen. Um die passende Zuordnung in Kategorien kümmere ich mich noch. -- 15:39, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::@ME47: Welche Art von Bemerkung meinstest du? Wir wollten den Individuen/Spezies mit eigenen Kategorien noch so eine Bemerkung in die Sidebar schreiben, wie bei Episoden. Das lässt sich doch sicher auch maschinell verarbeiten, oder? -- 15:43, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke, das sieht super aus. Und zu dem Punkt von ME47 habe ich ja auch schonmal geschrieben, dass wir dann einen Link in die Sidebars einfügen sollten (wenn vorhanden), der ähnlich wie bei der Episode die "Bilder zur Episode" einen Link "Bilder zur Person" anzeigt. Das Problem ist dabei halt nur, dass wir Sidebars bei den Hauptcharaktären haben, aber keine Sidebars bei den Nebendarstellern, zu denen wir dann auch Kategorien für die Bilder anlegen. Wir müssen in dem Fall dann die Links wo anders hinbauen oder die Richtlinie für die Sidebar anpassen. Zum Beispiel so, dass derjenige, der mehr als 25 Bilder (und somit eine Kategorie) hat, auch eine Sidebar haben darf. Allerdings finde ich dies dann eine ziemlich blöde Begründung für eine Sidebar und sicher nicht akzeptabel. Also bleibt nur "Bilder zur Person" an einer anderen Stelle einfügen, wenn keine Sidebar vorhanden ist.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:55, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich sehe einen Link im Personenartikel zur Bilder-Kat unabhängig von der Sidebar. Die Sidebar zeigt einen Link an, wenn die Kat existiert. Einen solchen Link können wir aber auch ohne Sidebar automatisch in Personen- oder Speziesartikeln anzeigen lassen. -- 16:46, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Und die Vorformen (die Vorlage und und ihre Anwendung) geben jetzt auch die richtigen Kats aus. Ich habe es an den oben genannten Beispielen (Ehemann, Rumpelstilzchen, Dax Energiezelle) ausprobiert und es klappt. Schaut es euch mal an, probiert mal aus und wenn es funzt, gebe ich es in die eigentliche Vorlage. -- 18:02, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Können wir die Personen noch nach Nachnamen in den Unterkategorien sortieren? Was ich meine ist z.B. Kategorie:Bild (Mensch) Da sollten die Leute dann nach Nachnamen sortiert sein, wenn das möglich ist. Im Moment sind sie nach Vornamen sortiert. Wichtig auch hier, Wenn das für Bajoraner gemacht wird, dann steht bei denen der der Nachname immer vor dem Vornamen. Also da muss die Vorlage gegebenenfalls angepasst werden.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:06, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zudem würde ich noch unbürogratisch vorschlagen, die Bilder aus Kategorie:Bild (Raumstation), die sich auf Deep Space 9 beziehen in eine "Kategorie:Bild (Deep Space 9)" einzufügen, da es hierzu sehr viele Bilder gibt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:11, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Das mit den Nachnamen stelle ich mir schwierig vor. Wir wissen nicht bei allen Spezies, wierum sie sich nennen. Manche haben nur einen Namen. Ich könnte es so machen, dass nach dem letzten Wort des kompletten Namens sortiert wird – mit den Bajoranern als Ausnahme. Ich denke, dass das ginge. Welche weiteren Spezialfälle mit den Namen hätten wir noch? Deinem Vorschlag zu den Bildern der Raumstation DS9 stimme ich zu. -- 17:21, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Mir fällt außer den Bajoranern keine ein... Auch in Vorname und Familie ist keine andere Spezies genannt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:29, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Und außerdem sollte sich das dann ja in der Vorlage später immer noch anpassen lassen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:58, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) @Plasmarelais: Kannst du die Änderungen für die Personen ohne Spezies usw. die du hier beschrieben hast, in die endgültige Version eintragen? Danke. Funktioniert das eigentlich mit der derzeitigen Vorlage auch mit "Neue Zeitlinie" und mit "Spiegeluniversum" und "Alternative Zeitlinie"?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:27, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Übrigens muss es "unbenannte", nicht "unbekannte" Spezies heißen, da die Spezies nicht benannt wurde, aber durchaus bekannt sein könnte.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:46, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, das mit dem Nachnamen zur Sortierung kann ich nächste Woche erst machen, das mit der temp-Vorlage auch. In der temp fehlen auch noch die Funktionen für die anderen Zeitlininen, das habe ich noch nicht geschafft. "unbekannt" und "unbenannt" werde ich dann auch berichtigen. -- 15:04, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Also, mit dem Parameter für Spiegeluniversum muss ich dann nicht beim Namen den Klammerzusatz extra ergänzen, oder? →''Name=Jonathan Archer (Spiegeluniversum)'' 16:21, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) @Plasmarelais: Kannst du die Änderungen noch in einfügen? Im Moment geht das ohne angegebene Spezies noch nicht. Siehe hier.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 16:37, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich habe das aus der Temp in die eigentliche Vorlage getan. Dann mache ich mich an die o.g. Punkte. -- 10:28, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::@ME47: Richtig, den Klammerzusatz kannst du beim Namen weglassen, das trifft auch auf dein Beispiel zu. -- 14:01, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Unterpunkt: Arbeit an der Vorlage Ich hab mal ne Zwischenüberschrift gemacht, mich nervt das viele Scrollen. Ich denke, die Zeitlinien und die Kategorie-Sortierung sind jetzt drin. Probiert es bitte aus, Fehler oder Seltsamkeiten hier posten. -- 13:56, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Unterpunkt: Nach welchen Kriterien wird eine Person (oder ein Teil von ihr) im Bild markiert? Wir müssen und darüber Gedanken machen, nach welchen Kriterien wir bei der Markierung von Personen vorgehen wollen. Es gibt zwei extreme Ansätze: * Nur wenn eine Person vollständig und von vorne, mit sichtbarem und erkennbaren Gesicht, abgebildet ist, wird sie markiert. * Jeder Teil einer benennbaren Person, ob erkennbar oder nicht, wird markiert. Irgendwo dazwischen müssen wir einen Weg finden, der auf fast alle Fälle anwendbar ist. Vielleicht können die Beteiligten und Interessierten hier noch mal bereits genannte Meinungen darlegen. -- 15:13, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Also ich würde die Bilder nur dann makieren, wenn auch der Oberkörper und Kopf von hinten sichtbar ist. Vielleicht sucht man ja gerade so ein Bild.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:59, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Diese Richtlinie hier (Punkt 2) war das, ↑ was ich oben erwähnte und mir nicht gefällt. Wir machen ja eine extra Bilderkategorie für eine Person, wieso sollten dort Bilder enthalten sein, auf denen man mit Mühe und Not noch so erkennen kann, wer es ist, wenn ich nach Bildern dieser Person suche 16:48, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Dazu hatte ich die Formulierung "ohne Kontext" ins Spiel gebracht. Bei der schwarzen Teer-Figur im Sand weiß ich auch, dass es Riker ist (weil ich den Kontext kenne). Aber kann man das auf dem Bild erkennen? (→ Datei:Riker_in_der_Gewalt_von_Armus.jpg) Trotzdem sollte Riker hier markiert werden. "Erkennen" ist ein höchst subjektiver, individueller Vorgang. Vielleicht finden wir einen besseren Ansatz als "erkennen". Wie wäre es mit "abgebildet". Ist eine Person auf dem Bild abgebildet, wird sie markiert. Wir könnten auch überlegen, dass eine Person nur markiert wird, wenn sie für das Bild bedeutend ist. D.h. hat das Bild immer noch die gleiche Aussage, wenn diese oder jene Person fehlt? -- 18:02, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Zum Abgebildetsein würde ich mich noch was fragen: In der letzten Staffel von DS9 gibt sich doch Dukat als Bajoraner aus. Wen markiere ich jetzt als wen auf so einem Bild und welcher Spezies gehört er an? (Nehmen wir das hier zum Beispiel) 19:13, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Da sind wir dann wieder bei dieser offenen Diskussion.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:52, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich kann mich an jene Diskussion nicht erinnern, ud kann mich auch nicht durchringen, die 62 KB jetzt zu lesen. Aber bei der Kategorisierung von Fotos in die Kats Kategorie:Bild (Planet) und Kategorie:Bild (Raumschiff) haben wir es ja auch ohne eine messerscharfe Richtlinie geschafft. Hier würde wohl niemand die Kategorie:Bild (Raumschiff) setzen – auch wenn deutlich Teile der Enterprise zu sehen sind. Vielleicht bekommen wir das auch mit dem richtigen Händchen hin? -- 13:38, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :In der Diskussion geht es darum, dass Artikel wie Anjohl Tennan eigentlich geteilt werden müssen und wenn sich in dem Fall Dukat als Anjohl Tennan ausgibt, dann ist er immer noch Dukat (eben als Anjohl Tennan). Es sollte dann einmal der Artikel Anjohl Tennan für den Mann, der im Flüchtlingslager stab, erstellt werden und für die Figur, die Dukat darstellt, ein Unterabschnitt in seinem Artikel "Anjohl Tennan" erstellt werden. Genauso sollte z.B. bei Dax, die sich in als Leeta ausgibt, dies in einer Untersektion in Jadzia Dax eingetragen werden. Das wurde bisher aber noch nicht umgesetzt, bzw. die Diskussion schlief dann irgendwann ein. Es gibt in dem Fall zu viele Einzelfälle, wie z.B. Ibudan, für den es mittlerweile 3 Artikel (da zwei Klone von ihm erstellt wurden) gibt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 10:35, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::1: Gut, dann würde ich also Dukat markieren. Mit welcher Spezies denn? 2: Könnt ihr mir sagen, ob ich wirklich Shran auf diesem Bild markieren soll? 10:47, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Gutes Beispiel, das mit Shran. Wie wäre es damit: "Markiert wird eine Person, wenn mindestens ihr Kopf und ihre Schulter zu sehen ist (egal ob von hinten/vorne/seitlich) oder aber ihr Gesicht. Personen können auch markiert werden, wenn zum Beispiel nur eine Hand oder ein Fuß zu sehen ist. Dazu muss aber diese(s) Körperteil(e) im Mittelpunkt des Bildes stehen." Das wäre doch machbar, oder? Was haltet ihr davon? Ich dachte dabei an Bilder wie dieses, auf dem man Picard (meiner Meinung nach) ruhig markieren sollte. -- 17:54, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wie können wir uns die Arbeit daran vereinfachen? Um dieses Vorhaben durchzuziehen, müssen wir uns die Arbeit möglichst vereinfachen. Ich kann folgendes anbieten: * Ich kann in bestimmte Dateien die leere Maske auskommentiert einfügen. Die muss man dann füllen und die Kommentarzeichen löschen, damit es sichtbar wird. * Ich kann die Bilder aus der Kategorie:Bild (Brauche differenzierte Kategorisierung) nach Serien und Filmen sortieren. Das macht insofern Sinn, als dass sich meist innerhalb dieser Parameter die Charaktere wiederholen. * Ich empfehle euch das portable Tool QuicktextPaste, dass Text mit verschiedenen einfach Tastenkombinationen einfügt: "Win+P" liefert mir die komplette Vorlage für Picard. Wer Interesse hat, findet hier die ini-Datei, die ich dazu verwende. Probierts aus, es geht viel schneller so. Wer noch Ideen hat, der möge sich melden ;) -- 17:13, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Das ist gut, sonst fällt mir auch nichts ein.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 17:29, 17. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich würde sagen, wir machen uns erst mal an die Kategorie:Bild (Portrait), da sollte es relativ einfach sein, sofort Personen zu erkennen und zu markieren 09:51, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Gesichtserkennungssoftware. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit sämtliche Bilder runter zu laden? dann könnte ich vlt. eine automatisierte tabelle erstellen.-- 11:08, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Das hilft nur bedingt. Wenn eine Person nur von hinten gezeigt wird, dann ist es nichts mit Gesichtserkennung...--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:36, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::möglich. es ging ja nur darum die Arbeit so gut es geht zu vereinfachen. Ich hab nicht gesagt das man das komplett automatisieren kann �� -- 13:01, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zum Download aller Bilder habe ich nur dieses recht längliche Workaround gefunden. -- 14:58, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) @ME47: Soll ich dir alle Bilder aus ENT in eine Kategorie packen? Ich denke, ich werde diese Kategorien sowieso machen, es bringt mehr Übersicht. -- 15:04, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::habe mir ein nodejs script dafür geschrieben. gar nicht so kompliziert. ich lass das mal ne stunde laufen und dann werf ich ne gesichtserkennung drauf. --87.149.190.231 15:13, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::@Plasmarelais: Make it so 16:02, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::so. ich hab jetzt 1.6GB an Dateien. Gesichtserkennung funktioniert erstaunlich (und erschreckend gut). soweit ich das verstanden hab werden die erkannten Gesichter(also name der Person) direkt in die Datei geschrieben. mal sehen ob ich das da wieder extrahiert bekomme.--87.149.190.231 19:07, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Das kann man doch im Arbeitsplatz anzeigen lassen oder? Im schlimmsten Fall würde ich die Bilder danach sortieren lassen und in entsprechende Ordner sortieren... Bin eben ein Windows-Kind �� -- 20:59, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::nene, das geht schon. aus diesem Bild kann ich z.B. folgendes herhauslesen: regionAppliedToDimensionsW: 1453, regionAppliedToDimensionsH: 1077, regionAppliedToDimensionsUnit: 'pixel', regionName: 'Data, Miles O\'Brien', regionType: 'Face, Face', regionAreaX: '0.676531, 0.312457', regionAreaY: '0.35701, 0.307335', regionAreaW: '0.209222, 0.214728', regionAreaH: '0.338904, 0.349118', regionAreaUnit: 'normalized, normalized', ::also welches Gesicht, wo im Bild gefunden wurde. Sollten wir unbedingt mitspeichern, oder? --87.149.190.231 09:34, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Wer ist denn eigentlich die freundliche IP? Auf alle Fälle könnten wir versuchen die x-Koordinaten auszuwerten, um damit die Reihenfolge festzulegen. Aber selbst wenn wir eine solche Liste zum Einsatz bringen, müsste jedes einzelne Bild von Menschenauge kontrolliert werden. Kannst du mit die Bilder mit den implentierten Namen zukommen lassen? -- 14:54, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::die IP bin ich. konnte gerade meinen login nicht finden. ich versuche mal eine Liste zu erzeugen. Da muss auf jeden fall noch mal drüber geschaut werden weil, dem Gesicht nach zu urteilen Lwaxana Troi und Christine Chapel die selbe Person sind ^^. ich werde später eine liste posten. btw.: dieser https://plus.google.com/114662234640585674579/posts/etUu1E39vsk google+ Account hat jetzt ein Backup aller Bilder aus der deutschen MA, welches er gern allen ma Kontributoren zugänglich macht ��-- 15:58, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::so könnte die liste aussehen: Benutzer:Shisma/Gesichtserkennung ist das okay so?-- 16:49, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::ich kanns auch, wie gehabt als xml oder so ausgeben-- 11:06, 20. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::alles klar? soll ich die liste erzeugen?-- 14:43, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hab ich mir alles mal angesehen. Die Bilder von G+ scheinen (nach dem Download) keine Markierungen zu haben. Aber deine Liste ist ja das, was wir brauchen. Hier habe ich die Bilder mal zum einfacheren Abgleich sichtbar gemacht. Die Cover können wir doch eigentlich rauslassen, oder? Nacharbeiten müssen wir bei Chapel/Lwaxana, bei Data/Lore/B4 usw. Und auch die Zeitlinie muss noch gepr¨ft werden. Wenn wir aber die Bilder, die mit Hilfe einer solchen Liste getaggt werden, in eine Kat:Brauche Gesichtsprüfung packen, wäre das eine große Hilfe, denke ich. Mach doch einfach mal so eine Liste. Geile, erschreckende Sache. Google und Fähßbuck machen das die ganze Zeit... �� -- 14:52, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::google+ zeigt die meta tags nicht an (das backup ist übrigens nicht komplett, ich geb nochmal bescheid). das mit den covern finde ich eigentlich ganz witzig. ich würd die nur gern aus den Kategorien raus halten-- 15:05, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Unterpunkt: Minimum an Artikeln für eine Kategorie Wir haben ja ein Minimum von 25 Bildern festgelegt. Bei Alyssa Ogawa ist mir aufgefallen, dass dieses Minimum erst irgendwann erreicht wird, und wie kann man das dann zählen. Ich habe mir hier mit dem Bot etwas gebastelt, das die Treffer der Suche nach einem markierten Namen in einer Bilderkategorie ausgibt. So stellen wir sicher, dass wir stets die aktuelle Anzahl von Markierungen einer Person wissen können. Das schreibe ich hierhin, damit wir uns darüber keine Platte mehr machen müssen �� -- 14:01, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :ich würde an dem punkt gerne mal wissen welchen sinn dieses minimum eigentlich hat? -- 15:07, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC)